Una vez más
by Mindfreak Sixx
Summary: Shion se reencuentra con Minos después de un año de haberse separado, llevándolo a reconsiderar sus decisiones. / One-shot. AU. ¿Slight lemon? PWP.


¡Hola! Después de un año sabático en FF, regreso en un nuevo fandom. Como siempre, me enamoré de una pareja crack(?) Así que intenté escribir algo sobre ellos, ya que no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Estoy un poco nerviosa con esto, a decir verdad. e_e

Pido disculpas de antemano porque realmente no sabía cómo catalogar este fic y, más importante, todavía no estoy completamente satisfecha con el resultado. Ustedes dirán después qué les pareció~ Aclaro de paso que si bien no es un Mafia!AU, Minos sí forma parte de ella. Pero esto es solo un -rough-PWP.(?) xD

Acepto sugerencias, reclamos(?), comentarios sin sentido y demás. :D

Hej då!

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Una vez más**

.

Había varias cosas que Shion no comprendía del todo. Varias de ellas incluso escapaban de su interés, ya que no formaban parte de su vida cotidiana. Sin embargo, había una que destacaba por sobre todas las demás, en especial porque sentía que estaba atentando contra su paz mental.

Un intenso dolor en su cuello lo hizo soltar su labio inferior, el cual estaba mordiendo con tanta fuerza que el color rojizo que este había tomado contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel. Los puntos en su frente se juntaron al fruncir su ceño con una expresión de molestia debido a ese descarado accionar del contrario que le había arrebatado un indecoroso sonido. Sabía lo que pretendía con eso y la retorcida satisfacción con la que lamió la oscura marca que seguramente aparecería mañana allí, le dio la pauta de que no había cambiado en nada.

"Debes dejarlo", le había dicho Albafica. Había cierto desdén en la voz de su amigo, quien desde el primer momento se había opuesto a esa relación. Tenía razón, era riesgoso, así que lo había hecho. Había terminado todo un año atrás.

Sin embargo, allí estaba una vez más, cayendo en los hilos de aquel titiritero. Moviéndose a su gusto, jadeando con cada paseo de sus habilidosos dedos sobre su piel, exigiéndole más de esas profundas embestidas que lo hacían delirar. No recordaba cómo habían terminado en su propia casa, dejando sus ropas esparcidas por todo el camino hacia la habitación, fundidos en un beso hambriento y desesperado por acabar el oxígeno de ambos. Sabía que el peliblanco había estado buscando la manera de llegar a él, pero su encuentro había sido fruto de la más pura casualidad. Un destino que evidentemente no acataba sus decisiones.

Minos era sinónimo de problemas. Incluso con su gran capacidad para leer a las personas y saber qué pasaba por su mente con solo observar sus ojos, el tibetano nunca había podido descifrar lo que pensaba el mayor. Era alguien misterioso, manipulador, experto en conseguir lo que quisiera, a tal punto que uno nunca terminaba de entender de qué lado estaba. Pero también era extrañamente leal, determinado y tenía esa forma tan particular de demostrar lo que sentía, que Shion no hacía más que volver a caer en sus cautivadoras redes.

Después de tanto tiempo juntos, el albino sabía perfectamente dónde y cómo tocarlo para hacerlo quebrarse. Y él se deshacía bajo su cuerpo. No había barreras que pudiera levantar cuando Minos estaba allí, volviendo a subir con esos profundos besos hasta sus adoloridos labios para reclamarlos como propios una vez más. Aunque nunca habían dejado de serlo, ninguna parte de él.

No había manera en que el menor olvidara esa forma arrasadora de amar. Necesitaba de esos exigentes besos, de la locura con la que su boca recorría cada parte de su piel como un juego antes de hundirse en él sin restricciones, de los roncos gruñidos que escapaban de su garganta cuando sus manos respondían al placer rasguñando su espalda. Adoraba esa mirada que le daba, brillante y altanera, acompañada de una soberbia sonrisa. Era un gesto que había aprendido a apreciar, una extraña muestra de sus intricados sentimientos, de su deleite. Incluso después de ese año lo había vuelto a mirar de esa forma. Lo observaba con esa arrogancia que le provocaba el saber que el rubio seguía sintiendo lo mismo que él, incapaces de ocultarse lo que despertaban en el otro en la intimidad de las sábanas.

Sus propias manos se encontraron en la necesidad de volver a marcarlo con posesión sobre aquella magullada piel. Reconoció los fuertes músculos de su espalda que se tensaban en cada movimiento penetrante de su cadera, y las viejas cicatrices que ni el enorme tatuaje de grifo que cargaba con orgullo podía ocultar. También descubrió una nueva marca en el costado debajo de sus costillas, profunda y todavía dolorosa. Seguramente esa era la causa de la desaparición del albino en los últimos tres meses, porque Minos nunca dejaría de buscarlo, como si fuera parte de su trabajo.

Decidió pasarla por alto, junto con lo que ese estilo de vida había hecho con ellos. No quería pensar en ello y el mayor tampoco lo permitiría. Sintió que lo tomaba del rostro para obligarlo a juntar sus miradas, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria en otras circunstancias, quizás con ese preciso incentivo que el tibetano necesitaba para salir de su ensoñación.

Los ojos ambarinos del contrario se veían afilados, ahogándose en una lujuria que exteriorizaba en unos roncos gemidos y ese agresivo embate contra su cuerpo. Shion había deseado volver a tenerlo así, agitado, con las perlas de sudor pegando sus platinados cabellos a su cuerpo, con las marcas claras de su propia pasión incontrolable resaltando en su pecho, sus hombros y su cuello. Un pequeño y profundo corte con su marca personal adornaba el labio inferior del contrario, invitándolo a recorrerlo con su lengua como si quisiera probar por segunda vez el sabor metálico que brotaba de él.

—Shion...

El aludido ya casi había olvidado lo bien que sonaba su nombre en aquel tono de voz corrompido por el deseo, ahogado en los incansables caminos de besos y mordidas que desperdigaba por todo su cuerpo. No tenía manera de resistirse, y no quería encontrarla tampoco.

La renovada unión de los labios ajenos con aquel oscurecido sitio en su cuello le dio paso a una entrañable sensación que se apoderaba de su interior. Sentía sus cuerpos moviéndose a un ritmo errático y salvaje, dificultado por la estrechez que su interior les ofrecía como requisito previo a la culminación. Pero aquello no les importaba. Estaban perdidos en el éxtasis de esos choques, en el eco de sus gemidos resonando acompasados por toda la habitación, en la delirante electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos, obligando al menor a echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Se despojó por un momento de todo lo que no fuera Minos, de todo lo que no fuera ese calor abrasador que lo llenaba por dentro, enredándolo nuevamente en los hilos invisibles del contrario.

Había varias cosas que Shion no comprendía del todo. Sin embargo, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que había un solo lugar en el que le gustaría volver a estar.


End file.
